


Thousand Waves

by Coboltcrow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, no beta just meticulous editing and dead brothers, sleeby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coboltcrow/pseuds/Coboltcrow
Summary: Every time Linhardt gets on a ship the rocking of the waves starts to send him to sleep - no matter if he wants to stay awake, no matter if he has things to say, no matter how important they are.Written for the Felannie Discord's Weekly Drabbles.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Thousand Waves

Linhardt hangs off the ship's rails, content to soak up the warmth of the setting sun. For once, Caspar is silent next to him. His arms are crossed, and the light reflecting in his breastplate makes it hard to look at him.

Caspar occasionally gets like this, and when even _his_ mouth stops moving, Linhardt knows it's better to keep quiet and let him think. Over twenty years of friendship means they don't always need to talk.

He sidles a little closer to Caspar, slides across the railing until the two are side by side.

He sees Albinea in the distance now, and fancies he can feel the chill from here. He's wondered why they left Brigid so early, but he's content to let Caspar handle the journey.

(If there's a wrong decision in their itinerary, Linhardt changes it while Caspar is asleep. Sometimes Caspar doesn't even notice.)

(It's part of their system.)

Linhardt looks up at Caspar again, and thinks - not for the first time - how it would feel to kiss him. How it would feel to take his short hair in Linhardt's hands and let his weight drag Caspar down until their mouths press together.

He knows Caspar would do it. Linhardt is sure of it.

He blinks his eyes, trying to fight through the drowsiness. Caspar is _so_ close, but the idea of getting up to kiss him is so much work. It would be worth it, but...

Linhardt yawns, and the shadow that has come over Caspar's eyes clears. He looks down at Linhardt, and huffs.

"Hey, chin up, Lin! We're almost there!" He grins. "Bed's just a step away, yeah?"

Linhardt lets out a sound that could be _yeah_ or _uh-huh_ but is really some random assortment of consonants. Caspar laughs it off, and Linhardt's mouth breaks into a small smile.

It doesn't matter if they kiss now or later or at all, they're _going_ to be together, and Linhardt knows it with a feeling so solid the Goddess could stand on it, if she had a mind to.

"What's so funny, Lin?"

Linhardt shrugs. "I was thinking," he says. "That someone should write this down." He would gesture to the two of them, to their travels, to what _this_ means if he wasn't so tired.

Caspar understands.

"Oh, yeah! That'd be awesome!" His eyes are shining now. "We could be, like, heroes or somethin'! Inferno Caspar and Linhardt the Wise, you know?"

He coughs into his fist.

"Or, uh, something like that. I dunno. I'm not good with words."

Linhardt feels an expectant gaze on him, and shrugs.

"I'm not writing it," he says, and ignores Caspar's disappointed _whaaa_.

"Too much effort."  
  


* * *

_...The records of their travels were immortalized in a book by an anonymous author, entitled "The Thousand Roads and Seven Seas"._

_Any ideas to the author's identity were lost, but the love of the one who wrote it was undeniable to even the hardest heart._


End file.
